msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 2nd, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 2nd, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. Last week has been another...well cluster fuck. The constant invasion of the other timeline is still a thing and we are barely holding it together. We will now recap it. Mab Nimue: 'Very lifting in morale there. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mab, where you there when Mordecai's other self came here? '''Mab Nimue: '''Yes, I was. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Could you please recap for us? '''Mab Nimue: '''Mordecai came though, like so many of the others. He wasn't hostile though, like some of them. He killed a great many birds with some magical barriers of death, that went zap zap zap, and then we captured him out of the water before he drowned! And uh-uhm. THEN! He died. Very sad. The end. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '... Your subtle perception of events.. Is utterly.. "Amazing". '''Margrave Haifrall: Very descriptive. Damon Halliwell: '...well then. Thank you...I think. Dismissed. Who was at the other invasion with the Lich? 'Vanidicus Alexander: Mr. Fairthorne was. Damon Halliwell: '''Mr. Fairthorne, could you recap it for us. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: Of course. To keep it brief, Mr. Gerard had manifested in a marshland in Gilneas. Our exchange with his alternate self remained rather peaceful, while tense. His alternate seemed to be unaware of his history or current use of magic, as the barriers that seemed to coming from him were slaughtering the native wildlife of the region indiscriminately, and he had no comments on such matters. We conversed with Mr. Gerard for a good while, before his alternate self became incredibly frusterated by wot we were telling and he... well, drowned himself. We made efforts to recover him and keep his vitals in check, but 'twas in vain. Mab Nimue: '''I literally just said all that. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I was speaking of the 2nd invasion of that day. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: Oh! My apologies. Tha', I must admit, is less fresh on the mind. My apologies. I recall him trying to taunt the Senate into attacking him, which worked... rather effectively. Commander Alexander was the first to strike, and he was ejected from this reality. I was put in command, which didn't go very swimmingly, before Alexander's alternate manifested. He came forth with Mr. Stormweaver's phylactery, which we destroyed. My apologies for being a poor source of information, I'm no' exactly feeling "all there" today. Damon Halliwell: 'Thank you. Mage Commander, I think you will be best to go over the event with other Muzula. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Ah, yes. This was a different sort then most encounters we had, as this one we had forewarning. My battlemagi and I managed to track the alternate Muzula to a specific titanic facility an' predict when she'd manifest next. Projections were fairly accurate I am pleased to say. We moved out, fought past several golems, dossiers on each pattern are available for review. After confronting Muzula we also confronted Minister Baelheit. Their goal was biological weapons creation, they succeeded, several members stricken with plague and foul spores, sorry to say even myself, I should hope we're all recovering well. Muzula was terminated, plague samples recovered, artifacts recovered. This is a great victory, failure would have resulted in catastrophic destruction. Hazmat teams were deployed...but we'll talk about that later. That is all. 'Muzula Silverweave: Might I add... In the aftermath of my Alternate's little throwdown, the Mage-Commander ended up on a Spire without pants. Let this be a reminder to everyone....don't create Biochemical weapons or the Mage-Commander will go streaking... Vanidicus Alexander: 'I would also like to note that Muzula kept a dangerous titanic artifact in a personal safe unregistered to the Kirin Tor, had her little collection been in the hold, this could have all been avoided. Ye may add that in as a personal note to my official report. Will that be all, sir? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank ye. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Muzula, if you could go over the Haifrall event. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Councilers, Senators. I will keep this short. The Alternate of Margrave Haifrall was located in Southern Duskwood this Thursday. Though we are not one hundred percent sure on his purpose, we do know he was looking for the Focusing Iris. The reasons, as I have mentioned? We do not know for sure, only that he was trying to stop 'Him', those we don't know who this person what. After restraining him, he was taken to the Hold, where he currently resides. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Who was there last night? '''Mordecai Gerard: '''I was sir. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mordecai, could you report please. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Mab, exactly how much medication did they give you? '''Mab Nimue: '''It was from Arranax! '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Of fuckin' course it was.... 'Arranax DeVin: ... what? Mordecai Gerard: 'Alright. Well, last night when we responded to a rift's appearance, we found Aya there. Other Aya, anyway. There was a dense fog that she had made toward us away, and she also seemed to have made multiple golems for her defense. When we first fought her, she warded us off without us being able to injure her very much. There was a pylon she was using to try and tear a part of Gileas away from the land, I think. We destroyed it, but we had to pursue her to another. We repeated the process, with Baelheit trying to talk her down all the while. It failed. We destroyed the second pylon at the place where they were apparently married... In any case, we pursued to the third and last pylon, then fought until she couldn't fight back any further. Some casualties were had, but Zalphar landed the finishing attack. After that, we stayed just long enough to confirm the end of the damage to the land, then we returned to Dalaran. I think that's it. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Oh it's a lovely story. It ended with Mab getting shot. '''Mab Nimue: '''No, it ended with flowers! '''Nathul Furlbrow: '''Tulips... '''Mab Nimue: '''Purple ones! '''Arranax DeVin: '... I see ... 'Muzula Silverweave: '''No..it ended with her being drugged up. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you Dismissed. Now, I will remind the senate that this is a meeting. Everything said and done is recorded by Zanbor. STOP TALKING OVER PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE FELING FLOOR! Now then. Drossy, could you please explain Arranax Devin’s lovely other encounter. 'Drossy: Senators. On Sunday.. we encountered another extralinear. Arranax and I were venturing in Northrend when his sanctum picked up an interesting signal, just near us. We investigated, and.. my teacher disappeared, just before I discovered a dilapidated necropolis rigged with multiple technologies- gnomish, goblin, draenei.. among others. It was, obviously, the appearance of extralinear Arranax. We used a portway to enter the necropolis, and.. I, immediately, left the group. It was a bit of an importance that I find my.. extralinear teacher, of course. He wouldn't kill -me- of all people, and.. let's be frank, I needed to make certain none of the senate was in any real danger. What I discovered was nothing short of.. well, a relief. Unlike most of the other senators we have encountered thus far, Arranax's future self was not a threat to our world. He explained that he had sent his guardian construct to delay and confuse the senate while he launched his missiles- projectiles filled with a virulent, mutagenic blight- into a rift that lead to his own timeline, to the Azeroth he came from. In my time with him- twenty or so minutes, goodness.. he spoke to me of his plan, which was really.. quite simple. He sought to destroy what had destroyed Azeroth's populations. He explained how there were so few collections of survivors, and he had been working with what numbers he could to create a blight specifically designed to obliterate the invaders. Blight, missiles.. the technology we saw? Survivors banded together to make it possible. I believe those of you who were lead on by the construct.. were introduced to the product of that mutagenic blight. The Arranax from the future was a man defeated, with nothing else to lose. His family was dead. Everything, gone. There was nothing left for him but vengeance. He was cold, forlorn.. and desperate. In my time with him, could he have cried, I am certain he would have. Now and then, he even started to sing some sort of battle hymn as he fired off the rockets, hardly noticing that each firing could have broken the necropolis apart. His apothecaries present- that he had rescued -did not react at all, so.. I assume that was the norm. I do not believe the senate was at any point in danger, save for the instability of the necropolis- up until the golem enraged. He was dismantled through magic and might, but.. as the senate broke down the barrier, it became clear that.. Arranax of the future was not harming our world. Meriahm convinced the senators present to hold attack, and after a stunning moment of diplomacy, the senate agreed to allow Arranax to finish firing his missiles through the rift to his own Azeroth. ..and true to his word, he left. The missiles sent through the rift never appeared in our Azeroth. ..unfortunately, when we fired a beam to destroy the necropolis.. we almost obliterated our own Arranax as he came back through. He is, of course, just fine. ..that is all. Damon Halliwell: 'Thank you, Dismissed. We now move on to next week’s events. We have a class coming up this week I do hope you will all make. Now for more news of the thing we all wish would die and leave us alone. Verus. 'Verus Baelheit: Of course, Chancellor. My Friends and Colleagues, We are ever keeping a close watch on all Chronomantic activity that occurs. It is with this that we have kept up with these Extralinear Entities and the rifts that deliver them. As we know, The Rate of Rifts has only increased since they first began appearing. However, that's only half of the pccurrences. I've taken notice of the Corrupted Councilors we've encountered. Zanbor, Vorien. Meriahm, What we thought was Gehlnarine... And Now Arranax. Their Leadership is running thin. If we can exploit this advantage, we might be able to finally halt this advantage. Yes, Muzula? Muzula Silverweave: '''While...I agree, Verus, their numbers may be growing thin..but many other Counciler may have voted onto the Council between our time and theirs. How can we be sure they are not just replacing their fallen? '''Verus Baelheit: '''There is also another thing to consider. '''Vesiana Sinclair: Are we not assuming their leadership is the same as our leadership? That might not be the case. They are from another reality, after all.. Verus Baelheit: '''Perhaps so, but there have already been changes, Vesiana. Their Vanidicus Alexander was one of their Councilors before ours was. It's entirely possible that their simple presence here has already began altering History as it might have transpired. We've Identified That the Chancellor, Mister Alexander, and Myself have Alternate Selves still at large. '''Arystlen Ravenseid: Then you are saying we are possibly making matters worse by reacting to these events at all? Verus Baelheit: 'Worse, or better. Different is the best word. Having said that, I believe I know what my Alternate Self is after. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Maybe because I told you.... '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mage-Commander, Would you please accompany me for a moment. 'Zanbor Emerson: Where the hell are you going? Seriously... Mordecai Gerard: '''Might they be retrieving something? '''Nathul Furlbrow: '''Why didn't you teleport the box up here? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Anti-teleport enchant. Have to get it personally. '''Verus Baelheit: '''This comes from the Vault, Mister Furlbrow. '''Zanbor Emerson: Or better yet, have it with you before this all started. Lora Raventhorne: This senate isn't known for common sense. Verus Baelheit: 'This is Norgannon's Might. Long-Term members of the Senate may know of it. It was constructed before the Seige of Orgrimmar as a Countermeasure to Old God based machinations. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Calm yerself people. '''Verus Baelheit: '''It was indeed intended to fight against such things, but this weapon is a Vessel for Titanic Power. It carries an Infinitesimal of the power of Creation. That alone is potent enough. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''OH... This again. '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Alternate Baelheit has sought such things. Muzula's Staff, Aya's Titanic spear... He may be using them for some purpose. I urge you to Guard or take note of any items of such power. We must deny him at every opportunity. 'Zalphar the Green: Perhaps to forge a 'super weapon'? Vanidicus Alexander: '''Appropriate dossiers on various artifacts are also available for your consumption. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Perhaps, Vanidicus, You told me after Muzula's, or the Alternate Muzula's death, The Corrupted Baelheit said he wished to aim higher. We must deny him this power. '''Zalphar the Green: We must be wary. Arranax DeVin: '''Perhaps he's stumbled upon a weapon we might find useful here. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''If...I might add. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Go ahead. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''My Alternate, aimed for Titan Facility. I would imagine yours will do the same..... But....aiming high? Ulduar...perhaps? '''Verus Baelheit: '''This is true. Observation is our greatest defense. I am finished, Chancellor. Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Okay now I open the floor to all those wishing to speak to the council. Please raise your hand to be called on. Mab, the floor is yours. '''Mab Nimue: '''I think. Guns should be banned. From the parlor. Because my arm hurts. The end. '''Zanbor Emerson: I agree. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Jus' a flesh wound. '''Mab Nimue: '''You didn't give me flowers, Vanidicus. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Noted. Drossy, the floor is yours. '''Drossy: Thank you, chancellor,I have a message to deliver from the extralinear entity Damon Halliwell. He wishes for us to stay out of his way. He was not hostile. He did not threaten me- quite actually, the opposite. He healed the wound he'd caused me. He meant to educate me. The extralinear Halliwell made it very, very clear... Just what sort of horror we're facing. What I gathered from all that he showed me, and what I have learned over the past several weeks... is that now is the time for awareness and preparation. The entities that are visiting us willingly corrupted themselves based on the fact that they had no warning. They acted in the direst of circumstances, aiming to better their chances with the darkest of powers. We, however… We have a warning. And we need to make the best of this warning, so we do not fall to that same corruption, so Azeroth does not meet the same grisly fate. Their world -burned-, soil and bones alike pounded beneath the footsteps of some great enemy. This unknown foe murdered thousands, millions of sentient people. The extralinear senators mean to save us, and while I cannot agree with all of their methods... we must take care to realize their motive. Yes, they are dangerous. They are maddened, furious, and desperate. They saw their friends, their loved ones, meet the worst of fates. They broke, shattered, as they turned to the blackest, most forbidden of powers. But we must... We -must- acknowledge why... and prepare for the worst. For while the extralinear senate is a threat... What they herald, what they speak of... is utter doom to us all. Vanidicus Alexander: 'So, what? Does he want us to help him? Forget it. '''Mordecai Gerard: '... That makes things quite simple, in my mind. We build our strengths now, before it gets to that point. I think we can do that. '''Drossy: … And, that is all. Just.. a bit of food for thought. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you Drossy. It is something we will have to think about. Miss Ravenshire. The floor is yours. Two questions first before you start. Why are you wet, and why do you look like a blood elf? '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''I had a day off. Now.. As you all know there has been an abundance of alternate activity between the veil of our world and this alternate timeline of which these other selves have shown. Now... I’ve been browsing over the regions each event has taken place. Miss Aya was in Gilneas, DeVin in Dragonblight, Mordecai in Gilneas as well. Muzula in Scholazar Basin. Nalendor in Ice Crown... and Madame Nimue in Duskwood. To name several. Now... What do all of those have a slight similiarity to all one another? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I've no idea, what do ye suppose? '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''I’m curious to see if our member’s minds are sharp. Drossy, sadly.. You’re excluded from this list. '''Zanbor Emerson: Just get on with it. Holy shit. Deloria Ravenshire: ' They each all have some sort of Large collection of Ley lines or remaining power from some Power enemy or artifact. The titans in Scholozar, The Necropolis in which was near Zul Drak. In which heavy amounts of scourge magic resided minus Ice crown. Duskwood was where the corrupted dragons were. Each person’s spawn point was near some sort of heavy concentration of Magic. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''What, ye can predict locations of rifts? Because that sounds useful. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '... More or less. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Well good. Assemble a report of possible locations fer me. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''It’s taken some time but there is another one close to the border of Tirisfal and Silverpine but mainly in the Mountain regions of Tirisfal starting to get some activity. '''Drossy: ..I don't understand how my extralinear is irrelevant. Deloria Ravenshire: '''Before I leave the floor I wish to say this. In recent events due to "Deep" observation of member’s behaviors I'm tempted to cancel the Psych evaluations. I understand I have been a REMOVED of a woman whose been very bossy but I’m trying to do my job and if I cannot get the cooperation on trying to help you all..Then you all can seek me when you need it. Good eve. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, Verus promotions. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Bellethiel Windsong. Please step forward. Bellethiel, We of the Senate have been impressed in your short time here as a Mage of Intelligence and Loyalty. Henceforth, you are granted Promotion to Colleague. Congratulations. '''Belletheil Windsong: Thank you very much. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Miss Elizabeth Alecto. Please step forward. Miss Alecto, I am proud to tell you of this Council's desicion to grant you Colleague status. Kudos to you, Elizabeth, you deserve this. '''Elizabeth Alecto: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Oliviai Shadesong. Please step forward. Miss Shadesong, I am proud of the Effort and Skill you've placed into the wellbeing of Dalaran and its people. Henceforth, you are elevated to Colleague rank. Congratulations. Dismissed. Miss Aya Avernus. Please step forward. Aya, Your progress as a Mage of Dalaran has been rivaled only by the dedication and loyalty you've shown to this Senate. Effective immidiately, you are hereby promoted to Colleague. Congratulations. '''Aya Avernus: Thank you, Verus. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Mister Mordecai Gerard. Please step forward. Mordecai, your service to Dalaran has been exemplary. May you continue to serve as an example as a Senator of this Senate. '''Mordecai Gerard: '''My thanks, sirs. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Chancellor, I defer to you for the final promotion. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Nathul, take the floor. Nathul, you have proven yourself a strong member of this senate. You have stayed strong to this senate and aided us at every turn. Your connections to Stormwind have aided us and most importantly you shot Mab. For all of this I offer you a spot on the Outer-Council. '''Nathul Furlbrow: '''Well, I accept. Thank you Councilors.. I won't let you down.. Unless I do... But I'll try my best.... '''Damon Halliwell: '''I call this meeting to a close. '''All: May Dalaran hold dominion in all things. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes